legend of zelda:world of pokemon
by Zeldashinx
Summary: Link and zelda fall through a portal to a strange new world with unknown n they become pokemon trainers and later defeat an old enemy? sorry if the random disapearing words are a problem I joined fanfiction about 2 or 3 days ago and I still dont know how to fix that.Please tell me if you know how to fix that.
1. Chapter 1

ZeldaShinx:Hello this is my first fanfiction ever so be nice

Link:yay your first story and your picking me ^^

ZeldaShinx:Not just you Link im also choosing me from pokemon (also known as obsidian_black but in this case just obsidian)and Roxas(also known as RoxasMattx from pokemon omega)

Link:Dang it i thought it was gonna be just me,Zelda,and the annoying fairy Navi

ZeldaShinx:JUST DO THE DANG DISCLAIMER!

Link:Fine,ZeldaShinx does not own pokemon or legend of zelda

Navi:You called me ..

ZeldaShinx:On with the story!

(the story starts out at hyrule castle with princess Zelda and Link talking with eachother about something Zelda saw in a dream)

Zelda:"i saw a strange world in my dream filled with creatures ive never seen before and at the end of my dream i think i saw ganondorf".

Link:"well mabye that was just a dream".

Zelda:"well...mabye your only been a month since you had defeated the ganondorf mabye ive been having nightmares from it". (in this fanfic its 7 years and this time Link normaly grew he turned into an adult he got the master sword back)

Link:"come on lets go play bombchu bowling in castle town."

Zelda:"okay lets go!"

(just as they got out of the castle Link noticed a large rock against the knew that there was a way to a great fairy fountain but this was ina different place)

Link:"what is that?"

(Link runs over to the rock and breaks it with the megaton a small cave)

Zelda:"0_o. Ive never seen that rock or cave before."

Link:"lets go in it!"

Zelda:"Link we arent supposed to go to places like that...Lets go in it!

(when they finally got to the other side of the cave they saw a portal,like the ones at the end of every boss battle)

Link:"thats strange.i want to see whats on the other side of the portal."

Zelda:" if we are stuck in some other dimension dont blame me."

(they lept inside the portal not knowing what was ahead...)

(a couple hours later)

Links mind:"where are we?Did I pass out?Did I die?"

Navi:Wake up you dopes I was taking a nap inside your hat until you went through some strange portal and got us stuck in this place!I dont even know why i still travel with you."

Link:"nope we are alive -_-."

Zelda:"ow my head...wait what are those?"

(zelda taps Link and they both see strange creatures like in zeldas dream[or as we call them pokemon])

Link:"what the heck are those?"

?:"i see you have woken up"

Link:"whos there?"

?:"look behind you"

(they looked behind them and saw a guy in a black and blue sleevless hoodie with black pants,black shoes,black hair,blue eyes,and black goggles with blue lightning bolts on the strap that goes around your head.  
The next guy they saw had black hat,black colored eyes,black jeans,white T-shirt,and a black jacket)

not even Navi had noticed them yet..

Boy with goggles:"hello my name is obsidian."

boy with hat:"hi im Roxas. what are your guys names?"

Link:"Hi im annoying fairy neer me is Navi."

Zelda:"And im Zelda."

Obsidian:"do you guys know how you passed out?"

Zelda:"yes we were in our world and found a we decided to jump through the portal."

Roxas:"so your not from here? well do you have these in your world?"(Roxas shows a pokemon and a pokeball)

Link:" are those anyways?"

Osbdiain:"well the creature is one of the thousands of different things called pokemon and the little ball is called a use these to capture,and call out pokemon."

Roxas:"these are some of yellow,blue,and black one is called a is one of the types we call electric."

Obsidian:"and this is called a is a phsycic type."

Link:"cool so what do you do with pokemon once you have some."

Obsidian:"once you have a pokemon you should start training them for battles and for them to get stronger and evolve."

Zelda:"are they for war?do some of them die?"

Obsidian:"HECK NO. the battles that they are in do not have enough violence to kill and the battles are also for competition and earning what are called gym badges so we can get into something called the pokemon league."

Link:"so thats what they are..."

Link/Zelda at same time:"I WANT TO TRAIN POKEMON!"

Roxas:"okay settle .so there are plenty of pokemon right here to choose your pick."

Link:"well i like the one you showed me was called shinx right?"

Obsidian:"yeh so you want him?just toss this pokeball at it and it will be caught."*hands link the pokeball*

Link:"okay lets go pokeball!"*throws pokeball at shinx and shinx gets captured*HOORAY!

Zelda:"well ill choose the one you showed earlier called ralts."

Roxas:"okay catch it."*hands Zelda the pokeball*

Zelda:"Go pokeball!"*captures ralts* YAYZ ^^

Obsidian:"so now that you have pokemon why dont you come on our journey with us?mabye you can beat gyms,capture pokemon,and join in the pokemon league."

Zelda/Link:" do we go first?"

Roxas:"didnt you notice its 11:00 pm?"

Link/Zelda:"well i guess we arent traveling right man."

END OF CHAPA ONE


	2. Chapter 2

0

ZeldaShinx:okay im back with another chapter.i will be updating this every day and i will not stop this fanfiction.

Zelda:okay so at least we know we arent gonna be deleted

Link:yay i hate it whenever authors give up on their fanfictions.

Navi:so whos the next victim-I mean charecter who has to do the disclaimer

ZeldaShinx:you are Navi.

Navi:screw does not own legend of zelda or pokemon ~wispers~thank God.

ZeldaShinx:what was that?

Navi:On with the story!

(it starts out in the same forest that they were sleeping in exept now they are grabbing all the sleeping bags and food)

Link:"come on i want to go catch some more pokemon _ ."

Zelda:"why did we have to let him handle the sugar -_-"

Obsidian:"i dont mabye since hes so hyped up on sugar we can make him clean up our stuff really quickly."

Zelda:"hell destroy our stuff rather than clean it if he gets ahold of it."

Link:"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA SUGAR!"

Obsidian:"hey Link."

Link:*looks over at Obsidian*

Obsidian:"to be a pokemon trainer that isnt looked at strangely,you guys have to look like a normal in the next town we can go and get you some trainer outfits so that you dont look like you are from mideival times."

Link:"okay i will calm down."

Zelda:"okay so we need new clothes just to blend in like normal trainers?"

Link:"can i at least keep my hat on?"

Roxas:"we can probably get you a new hat the same color but mabye you can put your hat into your outfit."

Obsidian:"we also need more pokeballs and you 2 can get your pokedex and trainer cards so you can be a better trainer."

Roxas:"also we forgot to do you have a sword and a shield Link?"

Link:"well you probably dont know what im talking about but im something called the hero of time and i had to protect my demension once from a bad man named ganondorf."

Roxas:"wow so you mustve been through a lot."

Link:"yeh."

Obsidian:"we are finally here."*shows them the town thats up ahead*

Roxas:"also link you might want to hide your sword and shield right you can you should put them in the bag youll get to carry your supplies."

Link:" long as i get to capture and train pokemon soon im good."

*once they are inside the store to get some trainer outfits,pokeballs,and supplies*

Link:"wow these are some really cool than the ones we can find in our dimension."

Obsidian:"you can get any outfit as long as you look like a normal dont need to be getting strange stares from other wouldnt take you guys seriously."

Zelda:"i think i like this one." *she points at the pink hat and jacket with a white T-shirt and blue pants*

Link:"i like this one."*points at a green jacket with a green pokeball logo on it,black fingerless gloves,and black pants*

Roxas:"wow you two pick stuff fast 0-0 ."

Zelda:"please. this is coming up with a plan to save the world in less than 2 minutes."

Obsidian:"well now we need to get some supplies and your guys trainer crads and your pokedex along with pokeballs."

Link:"okay lets go pay for it."*already somehow having all the supplies they need that will last until next town*

Zelda:"he must really want to catch more pokemon -_-"

Roxas:"i dont blame are awsome to have as friends."

*they bought the stuff and went over to a pc to contact the professor*

Obsidian:"hello proffesor have some news to share with you.

Professor Oak:"oh what is this'exiting news'a pokemon you just caught?"

Roxas:" is found 2 people from a different found out about pokemon and really wanted to become may we have a word with them for a sec?"

:"Whaa? oh sure."

Obsidian:"okay so professor doesnt know you two have pokemon pokemon hell show you are the starte pokemon are the starters and you are new trainers anyways so why dont you get one of the starter pokemon?"

Link:"we did just start from what we are hearing it will help us compltete that pokedex thingy a lot quicker."

Zelda:"okay so professor we are ready to choose our first pokemon"

Professor Oak:"okay so this first one is called a squirtle*points to the turtle"*its a water type.  
The second one is called charmander*points towards the fire lizard* its a fire type.  
The last on is called bulbasaur*points towards the grass bulb pokemon*its a grass type.

Links mind:(i like things that have to deal with grass but even if im just starting out i think that water could possibly cover types that shinx cant...)

Link:"i choose...squirtle!"

Zelda:"O.O i thought for sure you were gonna choose bulbasaur."

Professor Oak:"okay ill send squirtle directly over to you."*puts squirtle in the transporter and walks back over to the chair.*

Link:*grabs pokeball*"YAYZ ^^."

:"i also put yours and Zeldas pokedex and pokeballs in there as well."

Link/Zelda:*grabs the pokedex and pokeballs.*

Zelda:"well then i will choose...charmander."

Link:"i thought you wouldve chosen bulbasaur since i didnt."

Zelda:looks like we were both wrong.

:*puts charmander in transporter*you two are now officialy trainers.

Link/Zelda:yayz ^^.

END OF CHAPA 2


End file.
